Peeta's Story
by thehungergamesbabe
Summary: Follow Peeta on his epic journey towards the nights in the arena until the end! This whole story in in Peeta's perspective, you will get to know all his emotions! Rated T for language and violence. Enjoy! : Review for more updates!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

* * *

Part One: The tributes

Chapter One

I wake up at the same time every morning for the same reason. To see Katniss leave towards the woods. It's like a timed system, I've gotten so used to it that I wake up automatically.

Slowly I sit up and see my two brothers and my mother fast asleep. My father is always up early to work in the bakery. They don't understand why I do it and they never will. I feel fear creep it's way into my body. Today is no ordinary day. This is the day of the reaping.

I fling my legs off the bed and put on a clean white shirt and black pants. I pull on a pair of shoes and make my way down the stairs, trying not to wake anyone. The part of District 12 were in is nicknamed the Seam. On an ordinary day men and women for all places slowly make their way to the coal mines. But today the streets are empty, blinds are shut tight. The reaping isn't until two so you may as well sleep in. Most people can't though, most too frightened by nightmares of upcoming events. I don't blame them.

I look out the window in anticipation of seeing her. She never misses a hunting day, not even on a day like today. And then I see her, in her hunting gear and her long braid swaying back and fourth. I've liked her for as long as I can remember. She doesn't even know my existence. She is almost at the fence now. The fence surrounding district 12 is supposed to be electrified 24 hours a day, but everyday when she passes it I know it isn't.

When she has disappeared from my sight, I leave the window and sigh. I know that we will never be together. It's most likely Katniss and Gale will get married, see as how much time they spend together hunting. I sigh again and walk into my family bakery.

My family owns the bakery, so I spend a lot of time baking and decorating the cakes. It's become a passion of mine to paint the cakes to put in the shop, it helps me concentration on other things. I can hear everyone start to get up. I don't mind my family, its my mom who bugs me. She is an abusive mother and always has been, something is quite wrong with her but if something happened to her I would still care.

As I walk into the bakery and my fathers head jerks up quickly. He flag me a smile, but it quickly fades. He knows just as well what today brings.

"That Hawthorn kid came in today, traded me a squirrel for a loaf of bread." he says, not looking me in the eyes. My hands clench into fists. He knows I don't like Gale, but we can't really stop him from trading, plus it's nice to get meat for once.

"That doesn't sound like a very good trade." I say. It really wasn't, but since today it's the reaping I guess I understand, it's my mother who won't. She doesn't like the squirrels , or it's just Katniss or Gale she doesn't like.

"I know, but I felt sentimental this morning. I even wish the poor boy luck." he says finally looking at me.

I hold my fathers stare, but quickly drop it when my mother and two older brothers, Bret and Gene come in. Bret is 20 and Gene is 18 so Gene is still eligible for the reaping. His nervousness shows, you can tell he tries to hide it but clearly it isn't working. He shakes all over his body, it would be horrible to be so close to not be picked anymore and then get picked on your final day. It's highly unlikely that he will get picked though, there are thousands of names in there. It's mostly from people who have taken tesserae, luckily enough I don't need to take it. But it makes me nervous for Katniss, she has taken it every year for her family. She has taken on the mother role towards Prim ever since the mine explosion. I hate her mother for just leaving them to fend for themselves, she has died inside.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Bret say enthusiastically. I know he is just trying to dull the tension, but it is only making things worse. My mother gives him a warning look and immediately he stops. We all know better than to tick off mom.

We all get to work at once. There isn't much work to do today though, just a few people come in and ask for bread. By the time the last person comes in it is time to get ready for the reaping.

Me and Gene walk up the stairs in silence. There is nothing to say, no words can describe our fear. When we enter the bedroom both our beds have clothing laid out. We both walk over to ours beds and start to change. I pull on a light blue formal shirt, light brown formal pants and black shoes. It's our reaping gear. By now the fear is even more real. I don't feel fear for myself as Gene does, but I feel fear for Katniss. Her name has to be in there at least 20 or more times. I feel a surge of pain in my heart, but I just try and ignore it.

We both walk downstairs again. I can smell the meat from the squirrel cooking, but that will be for our dinner. Instead we have some stale bread from the day before. I'm not very hungry and the stale bread tastes horrible in my mouth. It gets stuck in my throat and it takes all the spit I have for it to go down. We have stale bread almost every day, once in a blue moon we will have fresh.

At one o'clock, we all head to the square. Attendance is mandatory, unless you're dying. Peacekeepers come and check to see.

The square has all the shops, so it isn't too bad. There are camera crew perched everywhere to capture all the reactions.

Everyone files silently and sign in. I try to look for Katniss, but she either isn't here yet or she is but I just can't see her. There are marked off areas for age. The oldest are in the front and the youngest are in the back. This year Katniss' sister, Prim will be included into the reaping. I'm not worried about her though, only Katniss. I watch my family line up around the perimeter. Most people are there for the ones they love, but some people are there just to place bets on kids. It's disgusting.

I go and stand in the sixteen year old section and watch as the space gets smaller and smaller. The square is large, but not large enough to hold the entire population of district 12. I wait silently for it all to begin, but I keep trying to find Katniss. I'm unsuccessful.

On the stage there are three chairs, two of them are filled by the Mayor and Effie Trinket. She quite creeps me out, she is the district 12 escort and has a pinkish hair.

When the clock strikes two, the mayor steps up to the microphone to deliver the same speech he does every year. He tells of the dark days and how the games were formed.

The rules are simple. It's a punishment for the uprising years ago, each district one from twelve are required to provide one boy and one girl form the ages of 12 to 18 to participate in a fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins.

It's sicking what the capitol does. They take our kids an make us watch as they fight to the death. The stupid uprising. They took district 13 what more do they want? To make matter worse they make the hunger games a sport. Making all the districts pin themselves against each other. The last tribute gets life of ease and their district will get prizes, mostly food.

In the whole seventy-four years of the games district 12 has only had two victors and only one is still alive. Haymitch Abernathy, a middle aged man who is always drunk. He wobbles onto the stage and staggers into the third chair. He is even more drunk than usual.

The mayor says a few final words of encouragement and gestures Effie to come up. She trots up to the microphone as bubbly as ever and says her famous quote, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" after that she just goes on and on about how happy she is to be here and what an honor it is to be our escort. We all know it's an act, she really wants a better district. Who would ever want our crummy district?

I spot Gene up ahead. He still shakes, but not as bad as this morning. I hope he doesn't get picked. He has more names in there than I do, but even though he is my brother I'm still worried about Katniss.

It's time for Effie to draw the names. "Ladies first!" she says as she crosses over to the glass ball with the girls names. Please don't let it be Katniss, anyone else will be better. Just not her. She reaches in and digs her hand into the bowl, swiftly grabbing a single slip of paper that contains the tribute girls name. I feel sick. It's not going to be Katniss, it can't be.

Effie crosses back to the microphone, slip in hand and smooths out the paper and in a clear voice reads out the name. I was right it isn't Katniss. Relief fills me until I hear her name ringing in my ears.

It's Primrose Everdeen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Oh no. Not Prim, I take it back , anyone is better than Prim. I have no idea how Katniss must be feeling. I try to spot her in the crowd, but I'm unsuccessful. I have to find Katniss, I have to tell her I'm here for her. But there has to be some type of mistake. I know that Katniss would never let prim take out tessera so she only had her name in there once. And her name got picked out of thousands? One little slip? But there never is any mistake. The odds were in her favor, but it doesn't matter now. Prim is going into the arena and nothin can stop it.

In the crowd I hear people whispering among themselves. They are unhappy. It's always upsetting when a twelve-year-old gets picked. It's not fair. I see Prim make her way to the stage passing me. I want to call out to her and tell her to be brave, but I know I'll just draw unwanted attention to myself.

I hear a loud yell, but I'm too lost in my thoughts to recognize it. I hear it again and see her shoving her way through the crowd. They quickly move so she can get through. I don't like this, what is she doing ? She pushes prim behind her.

"I volunteer!" she gasps. "I volunteer as tribute!" she yells so everyone can hear.

District 12 has had a volunteer in decades so no one knows the protocol. I can't think. In some districts like one and two volunteering is a huge honor, but here in 12 people aren't to keen on risking their lives for others. Katniss, how could she do this? I understand it's her sister but why? I have to tell her my feelings I have to!

Prim's scream brings me back to reality. She screams at Katniss, she screams that she can't leave but Katniss just shrugs her off. Prim throws herself towards Katniss and grabs her tightly. I see Katniss say something to Prim, but I'm not sure what. I see someone go up to them both and pull Prim off Katniss. Prim starts to thrash around in the strangers arms and wail. The stranger whispers something to Katniss and they carry Prim towards their mother. I strain my head to get a good look and the stranger was Gale. My fist clench, I should of went up there.

"That's the spirit!" Effie says pleased, "What is your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen."she says

"I bet that was was your sister! Come one everyone! Give a warm round of applause for our new Tribute!" says Effie enthusiastically.

No one claps, not even me. This is defiantly no time for clapping. Instead I lift my three middle fingers to my lips and hold it out to her. At fist I think I'm the only one who may even do this, but after me everyone starts. I can tell Katniss is holding in tears, although I'm not sure. Maybe she doesn't want to seem weak.

Haymitch staggers towards Katniss to congratulate her. "Look at her! I like this one!" he hollers throwing his arm around Katniss' shoulders. He starts to yell something while walking up to the front stage, but it's hard to hear him from the pounding in my ears. Just then Haymitch plummets off the stage and knocks himself unconscious. I feel a laugh start to form in my mouth, but I repress it. Haymitch is then whisked away on a stretcher and Effie starts to go on about what an eventful day.

I stop listening, I won't get called. All I can think about is Katniss. Before a tribute leaves people can visit them. I have to visit her, I have to. I need to tell her how I have felt about her since we were five. I have to tell her everything and I must tell her to win for he sake of Prim. And I will tell her that I will make sure Prim is okay. I just keep going over and over of what I'm going to say to her before she leaves when I hear it.

"Peeta Mellark!" Effie shrieks into the microphone. My name rings in my ears. I'm going into the arena with 23 other people. I'm going to have to fight Katniss. It takes a minute for this all the register and then someone pushes me forward.

I slowly make my way towards the stage, I look at Katniss' it's a mixture of shock and sadness. She catches my glance, but quickly looks away. Why does she always do that? I remember the day I might of just saved her and her family's lives. It was just after her father had died. It was raining buckets full and there she was digging through our garbage bins, unluckily for her they were just emptied. My mother had seen her and shooed her away. She screamed at Katniss and she ran away. I wanted to go after her, but I was afraid. She saw me though, she saw new peering at her from behind my mother. I watched her make her way behind the pig pens towards an old apple tree. She was starving and I knew of she didn't get food soon I would lose her. Though she wasn't even mine, I wanted her to be. I knew what I had to do. I was baking bread and decide to burn it. It burned and I heard my mother scream. She ran right up to be and smacked me so hard dark edges around my eyes started I blur my vision. She kept yelling and told me I was a horrible child. I took the burned bread and ran outside. I started to run towards her, but I got scared. My mother yelled again and I stared to rip small pieces off and throw them to the pigs. When I heard the for close I knew I was safe. I didn't look at her I just couldn't. I looked back at my family's bakery and turned back to the pigs. I threw the bread towards her and ran back. Every day I wish I had went straight up to her, but you can't change the past.

When I'm on the stage Effie ask for volunteers, but no one does. Not even Gene. I knew no one would. The mayor goes into the dull, long Treaty of Treason as he does every year, but I don't listen. I just think about Katniss. I can't kill her in the arena, I just can't. Somehow I have to get her to win.

After the day I gave her the bread I tried to get her attention. I would stare at her and she would see me so quickly I would look away. I just wish I would of talked to her, got to know her better.

The mayor finishes the Treaty of Treason and motions for me and Katniss to shake hands. I turn right to her looking her straight into her big beautiful eyes. God she's beautiful. I give her hand a slight squeeze to let her know I am here for her. I will make sure she wins the games. I will. She is strong and a hunter, she has a better chance than I do anyway. No matter what she will win, even I it means my life.

We turn back to the crowd as the anthem plays. By the end of this I will make sure Katniss knows how I feel.

In a way the odds have been in my favor today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

When the anthem ends, we are both taken into custody. We didn't get handcuffed, just a group of peacekeepers whisked us away through the front door of the Justice building.

Once inside they made us go into different rooms. I go inside and I'm completely alone. The room is one of the riches places I've ever been in, with deep carpets and a velvet couch and some chairs. I want to sit down, but adrenaline is coursing through my veins. Who is going to come see me off? Will anyone? Well maybe my family, but even so they might now want to see me. I just stand there looking at the door and twiddling my thumbs around. I want to cry, but it will make me seem weak. I don't even want to cry for myself, I want to cry for Katniss and Prim. Katniss is the only one who actually takes care of Prim. Crying is not an option. I push the thought out of my mind. If my family comes I will make sure they take care of Prim, I know Katniss will never let Prim take any tesserae so Prim should be safe from the games.

My thoughts stop when my father and two brothers walk in. My mom didn't come, I think she can't stand the look at me. "Wheres mom?" I ask. I surge of pain starts to dwell in my chest and I finally know my real mom. "She wants to see you alone, she's going to come right after us." my Dad says looking at me worriedly.

Gene doesn't even look at me, Bret does what he does best and try's to make a bad situation seem good. He cracks jokes about the arena and all the silly things they will make me wear. I smile slightly, but stop. I know he means well, but I hits me that I will never see any of them again. My dad shoots a warning glance in Bret's direction and he stops almost immediately, Bret knows our dad would never his us but this is no time for jokes. After a long silence my dad gestures for Bret and Gene to leave. They both hug me and I hear Gene whisper quietly in my ear, "Make sure you come back." I don't have any time to respond when they quickly leave out the door. My and my dad just stare at each other. I need to tell him to take care of Prim while Katniss is away and I need to tell him that I won't be coming back. He beats me to it.

"Now, Peeta I know what you're thinking and there is no way to change your mind so let's get to the point. I know you love that Katniss girl, anyone who truly knows you can see that, but all I'm asking is that you really try in that arena. Try to come back." he says it all do quickly and I'm too stunned to really think so all I say is, "Make sure Prim is okay while Katniss is away." I watch him carefully and he gives a slight nod. A peacekeeper comes to take him away and he gives me a hug and then he is gone. That will be the last time I see my father.

My next visitor surprises me, it's not my mother. It's Prim. She looks worried and her eyes are puffy from crying. "Hey Prim." I say as cheerfully as I can. "Hi Peeta." she says as confidently as she can. We just stand there in silence and I avert her gaze. Why did she come here? What does she want? "Peeta, I know you like my sister, may even love her so I need to tell you this may be your last chance to ever tell her. So if I were you I wouldn't waste this chance. Take care of her please?" she says. I give her a reassuring smile and say, "I will, I always will." she smiles slightly and then dashes for the door. I can't believe Prim knew I loved Katniss. I'm I really that predictable? I shake my head and wait for my mother to arrive.

It seems like only minutes when my mother is walking trough the door. She wears no smile, no surge of pain or sadness her face is neutral. I almost hate her for that, he son is going to fight to the death and she doesn't feel anything? She sits down on the velvet couch and gestures for me to sit down on the chair. And so I do, I eye her carefully unsure of her next move. She takes a deep breath and says her words almost happily, "District 12 may finally have a victor this year." I lose myself. Could she mean me? Does she see something in me and is finally feeling sad for me? No, I'm wrong. Her next words shock me but disappear when I remember it's true. "She's a fighter that one! She really is!" she almost screams in victory. She means Katniss. Of course she meant Katniss, it's true and I know I won't win anyway. I don't have any special skills, basically I'm already dead. She eyes me carefully and then a peacekeeper comes to take her away. She kisses my cheek and leaves. I start to cry. I don't care anymore, I'm going to die anyway so what does it matter if I seem weak.

I can't stop crying, not even on the car ride from the Justice building to the train station. The train station is crawling with video cameras and reporters. I stop crying, but I can't his the redness in my face or my puffy eyes. I see Katniss and my heart melts. I need to tell her I love her. I need to take Prim's advice, but I can't just go up to her and say "Hey Katniss, I don't think you even know my existence but I love you. Okay bye." She catches me staring and I quickly look away. She thinks I'm weak, she thinks this is part of my plan for the games. To seem weak, but in reality I'm not. Well if she thinks that then she is wrong. It worked for Johanna Mason or district 7 a few years back, but not for me.

We stand for a few minutes in the doorway of the train while the cameras take our images and then were allowed to enter the train. Once inside the doors shut firmly behind us and the train begins to move forward instantly.

I've never been on a train before and I know Katniss hasn't either because when it moved me both did a little gasp. Traveling to other districts is forbidden except for official duties like transporting coal.

The tribute train is even more amazing than the Justice Building. We are each given our own rooms that have a bedroom, dressing area and a private bathroom with both hot and cold water.

The drawers are filled with clothes that most of us would never be able to afford. Effie told us to change into whatever we wanted. I quickly strip from my clothes and hop into the shower. I turn the hot water on and just relax and let the days worries pass me. I quickly wash my hair and body. Then I change into a white shirt, black pants and black shoes. Exactly what I was wearing when I had woken up this morning.

Effie comes to collect me for supper. I'm the first on there. I turn to ask Effie where Katniss is, but she is already gone. I sit down and make sure there is an empty chose beside me so that Katniss has to sit next to me. Haymitch comes wandering in looking terrible. "Look who's here." I say with a grin. He glares and me and gives me a grunt, "Shut up kid. I'm going to take a nap." And then he is sauntering down the hall way wobbling and each new step he takes.

I'm a short while Katniss and Effie show up. Katniss looks at me and then the chair. And quickly she sits down.

"Where's Hatmitch?" Effies says in her bright voice." I quickly give her a smile and say, "He said he was going to take a nap." She looks at me and then she smiles, but it's a relived smile.

Supper comes in course. A carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, a chocolate cake. The entire meal Effie reminds us to save room because there is more. I can't help myself though and neither can Katniss. We our both stuffing our faces, we have never had food like this.

"At least, least you two have decent manners. The pair last year ate everything with their hands. Like savages! It completely ruined my appetite." Effie's says grimly.

This comment makes me mad. The two from last year were kids who had never had enough to eat in their lives. My mother taught me to eat properly and I'm sure Katniss' family did too. I can tell Katniss hates this remark because she spends the rest of the time eating with her hands and when she is done she wipes them on the table cloth. This makes Effie wear a look of disgust and I can't help but try to repress my smile.

When the meal is over I feel horrible. I can tell Katniss isn't feeling so hot herself. We aren't used to this rich of a food, but I'm determined to keep it down.

We go into another compartment to watch the recap of the reapings. One by one, we see the other reapings. Someone names get called, the volunteers stepping forward or not. I look at the face of the people we will have to fight. A few stick in my head. A monstrous boy who lunges forward to volunteer from Distric 2. And this year there is a 12 year old from District 11. Lastly they show District 12. All my emotions from that day come flooding back and I have to look away. Luckily nobody notices. I hear the anthem and then the program ends.

Effie wears a look of disgust and starts to babble on about how Haymitch needs to learn manners. I can't help but laugh and say, "He's drunk. He's drunk every year."

Katniss also chimes in, "Everyday." we both can't help but smile.

Effie purses her lips and goes into a full speech about how odd we find it that our mentor is our only lifeline in the games and were laughing. Just then Hamitch appears. He staggers over to us and mumbles something. He vomits right after and falls into it.

"Laugh away!" Effies says. She hops over the pool of vomit and flees the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

We immediately stop laughing and take in the scene of our mentor trying to rise out of the vile he just spat out. The stench makes my stomach twist and it feels like I might be the next to puke. We exchange a glance. Haymitch isn't much, but Effie is right. Once we're in that arena he is the only thing we got. Katniss and I take one of Haymitch's arms and help him to his feet.

Haymitch starts to slur again and wipes his face with his hand, smearing his face with vomit. "Let's get you back to your room and all cleaned up." I say. It's going to take a miracle to get him back together for the games.

We half-lead and half-carry Haymitch back to his room and haul him into the bathtub. We turn the shower tap on and spray him. He doesn't even notice. I can see the look on Katniss' face and I know she doesn't really want to see him so exposed. "Don't worry," I say to her. "I'll clean him up, you just go to bed."

She's give me a long glance as what seems to be gratefulness but them she quickly shakes it from her head as though remembering we will be fighting to the death soon. She offers to send one of the capitol people to help me, but I refuse. I don't need them to see just how bad of a shape our mentor is. She gives a nod of her head and leaves.

I leave the bathroom and scrummage through the drawers for Haymitch to wear. I pick a blue silk top with matching pants and bring them back to the bathroom. Haymitch just lies there, as if nothin happened. I remove his vomit stained clothes and start to wash away the vile on his body. The smell is unbearable and I can't help but gag. I'm glad Katniss isn't here to see this, this is truly outrageous. When I finish bathing Haymitch I quickly throw on his silk clothes and haul him to his bed, pulling the covers over him. He is passes out and when I slam the door to leave I'm not even scared of him waking up.

When I get to my room images of Katniss flood my brain. I remember all the years I wanted to talk to her, but was too damn shy. Now when I talk to her I won't really get to know her. I love this girl, but she will never love me. I want to stop thinking of Katniss and think about my family, but all I did was get abused there and no one tried to stop it. With My family and friends it's like he while world is in black and white, but when I see her the colors start to come together. I walk up to my dresser and take out a dark green silk top and bottom. Almost the same as Haymitch's. I crawl into my bed, today's memories flooding my head. Today was the first day I got reaped. It feels like forever ago.

I close my eyes and think of Katniss. She is ever so beautiful. The last image inside my head before sleep pulls me under is Katniss and me together without the games.

Soft light is peaking through the curtains when I hear Effie at the door saying, "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" I wonder what it's like to always be that cheery.

I rise from the bed and pull on the same white shirt, black pants and black shoes. Maybe if I keep wearing them I will be back to the morning of the reaping, watching Katniss leave into the woods. It's wishful thinking.

When I enter the dinning hall it's only me and Haymitch. His face is puffy and red from yesterday. "Have a nice day yesterday Haymitch?" I tease as I sit down accross from him. I left the seat next to me open again, maybe Katniss will sit beside me again. He looks up at me and glares. "If you want me to help you both in the arena I suggest you leave your comments to yourself!" He yells. I stan back, baffled at Haymitch. Could he really do that? Not help either of us? Of course he could. I shut my mouth and grab a roll. Effie come back in and starts I mutter something under her breath. She picks up a cup of black coffee and starts to walk away. Katniss comes in as Effie brushes past her. Haymitch is chuckling, probably at me and my cowardice.

"Sit down! Sit down!" Haymitch says, wafing Katniss over. She sits down in the seat beside me and I feel my palms being to sweat and my heart begin to pick up speed. Its so loud that I'm afraid she might be able to hear it. As soon as Katniss has sat down we are all served an enormous platter of food. Eggs, ham, fried potatoes. A large bowl of fruite sits infront of us and the rolls. We are also served an elegant glace of orage juice and a cup of coffee. I've had orange juice a couple times, on special occassions, but I've never had coffee. My mother and father always used to drink it and when I would ask to try it my mother would glare at me and tell me no. On the bright side my dad would give us hot chocolate, it was so good and today thy even have us some.

I notice Katniss looking at her cup of hot chocolate and not know what to do with it. "They call it hot chocolate," I say. "It's good." she picks up her cup and takes a long sip. At once I see her face light up and in second her cup is emptied.

We both stuff our faces, trying not to overdo it like last night. The food is so delicious and rich. I'm still eating when I see Katnis has finished. She is looking at me ripping off bits of my roll and dipping them in my hot chocolate. I freeze up at once and don't unfreeze until she looks away.

"You're supposed to give us advice, right?" Katniss says to Haymitch.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive," says Haymitch. He waits a few moments and then bursts out laughing. Me and Katniss exchange a look, but then she quickly looks away. Anger surges through me. He's supposed to help us and he is laughing at our lives?

"Very funny," I say. I clench my fist and swipe the glass from Haymitch's hand. The glass shatters on the food, sending the liquid running towards the back of the train. "Only not to us."

Haymitch just stairs at me for a moment and then punches me square in the jaw, knocking me from my chair. For Haymitch drinking all the time and not doing much of anything he is strong. Pain surges in my head, but I try to ignore it. I hear a scuffle and then metal driving into something, maybe a table.

"Well, well. Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" Haymitch says.

I get up from the floor and scoop up a handful of ice that was underneath the fruit. I put it right up to the part of my jaw that stings. "No," Haymitch says sternly. "Let the bruise show. The people will think you got into a scuffle with another tribute before the arena."

"It's against the rules." I say quickly. "Only I'd you get caught." Haymitch counters. He then turns to Katniss. "Can you hit anything with that knife other than a table?" he says. Thats when I notice the knife in the table in front of the liquor.

I know that Katniss is good with a bow and arrow, but could she possibly be good with a knife? She grabs the knife from the table and she throws it across the room. The knife get lodged in the seam between two panels. All I can think about is how good she is.

Haymitch tells us to stand in the middle of the room. He circles us, checking our muscles, examining our faces. "You both are not entirely hopless. And once the stylists get ahold of you, you'll both be attrative enough. Neither of us question this. The Hunger games aren't a beauty contest, but the most beautiful tributes always win. "All right, I'll make a deal with the two of you. Don't interfere with my drinking and I'll stay sober enough to help you," he says. "Bu you both have to do exactly as I say."

It's not the best deal, but it's a start. "Fine." I mutter under my breath. Katniss starts to speak about him helping us, but he cuts her short. He tell us that we will be pulling into the station at any minute and that as soon as we arrive we will be given to our stylists. He also tells us not to resist them. Katniss starts to object, but yet agian Haymitch cuts her short and tells her to not resist. He grabs the bottle of alcohol and leaves the car. As the door swings shut the car goes dark. There are some lights, but not enough to see. I seems like it is night fall, but then I realize we are in a tunnel, the tunnel that leads all the way up through the mountains to the Capitol.

We both stand in silence as the train speeds along. The tunnel just keeps going on and on, for a second I think it will never end. The train begins to slow and suddenly light flows through the compartment. It hurts my eyes so I squint until its stops. We can't help it, both of us go running toward the window to get a look at the Capitol. It is quite magnificent. Bright colors at every turn. It reminds me of the colors that we used to decorate the cakes. The people start to reconize us and point up to us eagerly. Katniss steps away from the window, but I stay. I start to wave at them and smile. I'm going to die anyway, so why don't I just stay myself. I stop at once when the train pulls into the station. I turn to see Katniss stairing at me in disgust and disbelief. Oh no. She thinks this is apart of my plan, I have to loosen the tention.

"Who know's," I say. "One of them may be rich." I smirk at her.

She just stairs at me, trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. I hope she figures out I'm trying to protect her, if not then I don't know what she is thinking. She glares at me. She has figured it out, but she is wrong. She is wrong. Now the girl I had someday hoped would love me too wants to kill me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_R-i-i-i-p_! I clench my teeth as Rena, a woman with bright orange hair and greenish skin rips the hair from my face. They are all talking at once, in their high pitched voices. They pay no attention to me at all. I've been in the remake center for a long time now, maybe 2 hours. My stylist apparently doesn't want to see my until I'm completely perfect. Rena and the other members of my prep team have scrubbed down my whole body leaving my shiny from head to toe. The only places they have left hair is in my legs and my under arms.

"You're almost done." says some other lady name Willow. Her hair is dark green and on her dark body tattoos of gold travel everywhere on her body. I nod and then Willow gives orders to put lotion on my. They run my whole body, at first the lotion stings the place they have striped of hair, but then it soothes them. When they have finished they gesture me to stand up and they remove the robe I have been allowed to wear on and off. I stand there completely exposed. They travel around me with tweezers removing any hair hat has escaped them. I know I should probably feel conscientious, but I honestly could care less.

The three of them stand back, Rena, Willow an a man with bleach blonde hair named Rye. "Excellent! Tell Portia that he is read for her!" says Rye excitedly.

I smile at all three of them and say my thanks. Their faces light up as they leave the room. I sit down on the table that they worked on and wait for Portia. You would think since I'm a guy that I would get a male stylist, but I guess not.

The door opens and reviles a dark skinned woman with aqua hair. She dresses exactly like Effie. She walks right up to me and smiles. "Hello Peeta. I'm Portia, your stylist." she says cheerfully. I can tell she doesn't want to be doing this for our shitty district. Who would?

"Hello." I say back. I don't return her smile, I just stare. He nods and gestures for me to stand back up. I do as she says and she travels around me looking at me up and down. This feels awkward, but I just pretend that she isn't here.

"You can put your robe back on now and sit down please." she says still traveling around me. I nod my head and pick up the robe on the ground. I pull the robe on an sit back onto the table. She pulls up a chair and looks me right in the eyes. "So Peeta, your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner Cinna, the one who is looking after the other tribute, Katniss. And our current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes," she says, still having her eyes trained on me. "As you know, all tributes must dress as the flavor of the district."

For the opening ceremonies, you have to wear something that shows your districts prime industry. And of course district 12 industry is coal. So it is likely me and Katniss will be dressed in coal miner uniforms. Either way Katniss will be beautiful, she always is. I remember one year our tributes were naked and covered in black coal dust, it didn't win the favor of the crowd.

"Cinna and I have decide the whole coal miner thing is overrated an have decide to go for something more... noticeable." she says with a smirk.

As soon as she says this fear burns in my body, we are going to be naked in front of millions of people. My family, Katniss. "Now I know what your thinking, you think we are going to make you naked but your wrong. We want to focus on the coal and what do we do with coal Peeta?" she says still smiling.

We burn it, I think. I go to speak but nothing comes out. I clear my throat and say, "We burn it." She keeps smiling and then laughs. "Exactly. I hope your not afraid of fire Peeta."

Hours later, I am dressed in a simple black unitard that covers me from ankle to neck. Shiny leather boots that lace up to my knees. There is a fluttering cape made of streams or orange, yellow, and red with a matching head piece. Cinna is going to be setting them on fire before our chariot rolls into the street. It's not a real flame though, it's a little synthetic fire Portia told me. I'm not convicted, I'm probably going to burn to death.

When I come to meet everyone I notice Katniss looking at me and I can't help but smile. God, I love her so much. Everyone is so excited about how much of a bang we are going to make at the ceremonies. The only people who keep their composure is me, Katniss and Cinna. This is the first time I've ever seen Cinna, he must be new because I've never seen him on the screens before.

We get whisked down to the bottom level of the Remake center. The opening ceremonies are about to start. Pairs of tributes are being loaded into the chariots. Cinna and Portia guide us into the chariot and arrange our body positions and our capes before moving to consult with eachother.

"What do you think?" Katniss whispers to me. "About the fire?" I think we're going to burn to death, but I don't want Katniss to know my fear. I want to be fearless, just as she seems.

"I'll rip your cape off if you rip off mine." I say, gritting my teeth. She nods her head in agreement and I know she is thinking the same thing. If we can get our capes off in time, maybe we won't get burned to badly.

Katniss starts to bring up Haymitch and how he told us not to fuss. I haven't seen Haymitch all day. "Where I'd he anyway?" I ask. She conceders this for a moment and then says, "With all the alcohol in him it may be best if he isn't near an open flame." I look at her an just start to laugh. Soon she joins in and we are both laughing like lunatics. Who cares though? It feels good to laugh, even considering the up coming events.

Over our laughing I hear the beginning anthem begin to play. We both stop and watch as the massive doors open to reveal the crowds. The chariot ride last about twenty minutes and it ends up at the City Circle, where they will welcome us, play the anthem, and take us to the Training center, which will be our prison until the real Games begin.

District 1 ride out and you can hear the crowd start to show with glee. Soon after District 2 rides out. In a matter of minutes, we are approaching the door. The tributes from 11 are just passing the doors when Cinna appears with a lighted torch. Before we can both react he puts the torch to our capes and it is illuminated with fire. We both gasp, half expecting to be burning to death, but nothing happens. He then climbs up and lights our head pieces. He lets a sigh of relief and gives us supporting words.

He jumps off the chariot and has another idea. He shouts something but I'm not sure what. "What on earth is he saying?" Katnis asks me. This may be my only chance. I look at her and see her looking at me, dazzled. I notice her magnificence and how the fire makes her eyes and everything glow.

I clear my throat and say, "He said for us to hold hands." I have no clue what he said so I just grab her hand. She looks up at Cinna for confirmation. He nods an gives us a thumbs up. I sigh with relief and smile. Me and Katniss are holding hands. We start to enter the city and my heart begins to pick up, not because of the people but because of Katniss. I've never been this close to a girl before.

At first the crowd is alarmed and can't seem to say anything, but that changes to cheers and shouts of "District Twelve!" Everyone is turned our way. I start to smile and way at the crowd. I see Katniss frozen until I see her state at the screen, I stare too and notice even more of her beauty.

After that she lifts her head up and begins to smile and wave. I turn away and continue to wave and smile. The Capitol people start to go nuts and throw things at us. And then they are shouting our names.

I start to get even more excited. This is amazing. I turn towards Katniss and see her catch a rose and blow a kiss in the direction of the person who threw it. Jealousy makes its way through my body. Why can't she be kissing me? Thy start to shout her name. I turn away again and begin to smile and wave, yet again. Her hand is tight around my hand, but I don't care. So when she starts to loosen her grip I have to say something to stop her. "No, don't let go of me." I say holding her stare. She looks into my eyes and tightens her grip again and says "Okay."

The twelve chariots fill the loop of the City Circle. When everyone is settled the music ends and the president give a warm welcome to us. When he finishes speaking the horses make one last circle and we disappear into the training center.

The doors have just shut behind us when our prep teams engulf us, they compliment us. I notice Katniss glancing around and soon after I do too. I look around and most of the tributes shoot us dirty looks. They'll survive. I smile. Portia and Cinna come and help us down from the chariot and carefully remove our flaming capes and head pieces.

Katniss is still glued onto my hand, I've lost most feeling in it from her tight hold but I don't care. She lets go and we both massage our hands. When the feeling starts to come back I look at her and say, "Thanks. I was getting pretty shaky there."

"I'm sure no one noticed." she says reassuringly. "They didn't notice because of you. You should wear flames more often, they suit you." I say with a smile.

Her cheeks begin to swell with pink, and then she does something so unexpected. She stands on her tippy toes and kiss my cheek. Right on the bruise. It stings, but I could care less. I can't think, my heart just melts. As does the rest of my body.


End file.
